


Enough

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, F/M, Liverpool F.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a barmaid in Liverpool and Daniel Agger has just walked in. Guess who has to serve him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Enough

A/N: This is for an Anon who wanted a love/hate Daniel Agger one-shot. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don’t own Daniel Agger or Liverpool FC. I am just having fun.

I had been working at this tiny little pub in Liverpool for about eight months. We didn’t have very many patrons, and I kind of liked it that way. I never had to work extra shifts, rarely had to clean someone else’s sick off of the floor, and I didn’t have to worry about any unwanted advances because all of the guys at the bar were regulars.

One night I come into work and find one of the other bartenders, Matthew, looking a bit pale and breathing into a paper bag. “Are you ok?” I asked him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes while shaking his head. “Can you tell me what happened? Or maybe mime it?” I asked.

“Don’t be such a sarcastic shit,” my boss, Noel, said as he came back from the front, presumably to check on Matthew. “He is just hyperventilating a bit. Met his idol just now, he did. I’m not saying I am encouraging this behavior, but I do understand it,” he noted.

“Who is out there?” I asked, genuinely curious. We never get anybody famous in this neighborhood.

“Daniel Agger,” Noel replied.

“The footballer? Get out. My brother adores him, says he is Liverpool’s great white hope. Maybe I can get his autograph,” I said, trying to see the pub through the porthole in the door.

“Don’t you dare. I need someone to serve him, and since Matthew can’t do it without fainting, you will have to do it. He ordered a stout, get him the pint and apologize for the delay. And whatever you do keep him happy. Princess and I will be out as soon as he gets some color back in his cheeks,” Noel said. “Don’t look at me like that,” I heard as I pulled on my apron and made my way out. “You sounded like you had a squeak toy in your throat and then you lost the ability to stand-”

I lost the end of Noel’s sentence as the door swung shut behind me. After preparing the drink I went over to the table that had a familiar man I had never met occupying it. “Here is your stout, sorry about the wait. Is there anything else I can get for you?” I asked.

“No, thank you. Is the gentleman who was helping me ok? He looked a little ill,” Daniel remarked.

“Matthew? He is fine. Asthma attack, nothing more, he gets them all the time. He is in the back looking for his inhaler, he will be back out soon. Let me know if you need anything else,” I smiled and went back to the bar.

It was one of our busier nights as there was a football match on the telly(obviously not a Liverpool match), but we chatted every time we passed each other in the pub. I learned a lot about him and how he misses Denmark but feels that England is his home now. He learned about my secret passion to travel the world, which I intend to bankroll with this job. We talked about what felt like everything and I felt myself beginning to fancy him in spite of my better instincts.

Finally he came up to the bar right before closing time. “Would you like another?” I asked him.

“No, thank you, I am ready to settle my tab. How much do I owe?” he asked me.

“Two and a half pints of stout, that’ll be 12 euro, 75 cents. Did you enjoy the match, Daniel?” I asked him.

“Very much. I don’t often get to just sit at a pub and watch the game, not to mention chat up a lovely woman like yourself. It was fun. By the way, you should call me Danny,” Daniel replied, handing me a 20 euro note.

“Well, you are welcome anytime, come back soon, Danny,” I told him handing him his change.

“Maybe I will,” he said as he left the pub.

**

Despite warning myself not to, I found myself looking for Danny for the next couple of weeks. I was a bit devastated when he didn’t show, but I couldn’t focus on that much because I was working so much harder. Somehow word had gotten out that Daniel Agger and visited our pub and we now had every Liverpool supporter and their mum camping out trying to get a glimpse of him. All of the bartenders had to start working doubles to cover all the extra business. I played games of rock-paper-scissors every day to decide who would mop up the mess on the bathroom floors that didn’t make it into the toilet. And I started to associate all of the new hassle in my life with Daniel.

So I was not in the mood when he knocked on the door after we had closed about a month later.

“We are closed, Daniel.” I told him through a small crack in the door as he stood outside in the cold.

“All I want is a pint. I will pay double and I will even wash my own glass. What do you say?” he asked me.

“Fine, but I will have to keep cleaning around you while you drink your beer. Matthew called in sick, so I have to close shop by myself,” I told him as I bolted the door behind him.

As he sat behind the bar, I went behind the counter and poured him his stout.

He sat in silence drinking his beer while I cleaned for 5 minutes before saying, “You are mad at me for something.”

“What gave you that idea, Daniel?” I asked him, not even looking at him as I wiped down the tables and put up the chairs.

“Well, for starters, I told you to call me Danny. Then there is the fact that you won’t look at me, you are not saying anything, and your tone when you do talk is practically acidic. What did I do wrong?” he asked.

“Do you want to know what you did?” I asked, throwing my rag down and marching over to him. “You got my hopes up. I thought here is this smart, attractive guy who seems to fancy you, despite the fact that he is out of league by leaps and bounds, and I let myself hope that maybe I wasn’t imaging it. But then you did what all guys do and you didn’t show up. Not only did you not show up, but hundreds of other guys showed up hoping to see you. I am sick of being clumsily hit on by guys who are so piss drunk that I could break a pint glass over their heads and they would call it a love tap. I am sick of being groped and cleaning up their mess. And I am really sick of the fact that I still look up every time that bell chimes, hoping you have finally shown up, only to have that hope taken away just as quickly. Does that make you feel better? Now you know why I am mad at you, will it help you sleep better at night?”

“No, but this might,” he said and then his lips were on mine. His mouth was insistent and fierce, so I poured my anger back into him. And then something happened. The anger was gone, replaced by a different kind of fire, one that started slowly and before I knew it had consumed me. By the time we pulled apart I had completely lost myself in him, and knew that if I never found myself again it would be too soon.

“I came by here every night. I wanted to come in but I was too afraid. At first I was afraid that I would ruin that one perfect night I had here, and then I was afraid of all of the people who were suddenly here. I tend to avoid bars because the expectation to be Daniel Agger, star footballer gets to be too much, I just want to be Danny sometimes. I waited outside tonight for hours before I worked up the courage to come in and by then you were already closed. So I have a solution. How about I help you clean up, and then we go get fish and chips and have a chat. I know a shop that is open late not too far from here,” he said.

“Yeah, that sounds brilliant,” I replied, leaning in to kiss him again. I didn’t know if this would be the start of forever, but I did know that this would be the start of something. And tonight that was enough.

A/N: Ok, that is it. What do you think? This is the last of the one-shots I have already posted at Tumblr, I have two multi part, unfinished stories I will upload within the next couple of days, but the blitzkrieg of one-shots is over.


End file.
